Racetrack's Adventures in Babysitting
by Alex Freakin' Way
Summary: david pushes les off on racetrack for the day. race isn't going to let the kid interfere with his plans.  implied slash.


Racetrack's Adventures in Baby Sitting.

A/N: this is Sprace. Because I love Sprace, and because Racetrack just got beaten up by Spot's wife and is depressed in an alley on this site... and well it's a long story. But this is based off of when David tells Race to watch Les. I just don't think that's a good idea for some reason.

"Race!" the voice called out. Racetrack turned around, and spotted David Jacobs walking towards him, kid brother in tow.

"No. No, I can not watch your little brother. I got plans, Davey!" he yelped. Les had his wooden sword with him, and Dave just looked at him. His eyes were pleading.

"Please, Race! Sarah has a date and Jack and I got plans. Have plans. And you're good with him! Come on, just take him with you. Please?" David asked, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Racetrack groaned. He looked at the kid, who was looking at him excitedly.

"Fine. He can come with. YOU can not get mad if he comes home with a couple of swear words. I'm goin to the tracks." Lie. Big lie. But David just nodded, and pushed Les towards him. Race had a feeling Dave had stopped listening after fine. The boy whispered something to Les, waved at Race, and then raced off to meet up with Cowboy. Race looked down at Les. He was near ten, he could deal couldn't he? Race would just push him off on someone else when he got there. Spot would most likely not deal with a little tag-along for his visit. He rarely ever got to go see the leader of Brooklyn, and when he did Spot was usually not... happy about company. Racetrack looked at Les, and sighed.

"Okay, come on kid. We're going to Brooklyn." the Italian stated, before setting off in the direction of Spot Conlan. The walk to Brooklyn was about six times longer then normal, because he kept stopping to make sure the kid stayed caught up. By the time they finally reached the docks, he could tell Spot had grown impatient. The moment he was spotted, he also knew he was in trouble. The King of Brooklyn was soon standing in front of them.

"Race, what's up with the kid?" he asked, and although to the untrained eyes he looked indifferent, Race could spot small signs of irritation. He sighed.

"Sorry Spot. David latched him onto me. Is there anyone I could trust to watch him?" he asked, and Spot rolled his eyes. He had never been a fan of the walking mouth. But soon, a random guy had shown up to take care of Les. Race nodded as Spot gave instructions.

"He says one word of complaint, you're in trouble. Big trouble. Understand?" he stated. The guy, named Ice, nodded and Spot and Race headed off by themselves.

**later that day**

Race smiled at David as he handed the kid back over. Les had noticed how Racetrack had been cheery the whole way home, sometimes whistling. Dave had noticed this too.

"Get lucky, Race?" he asked. The other boy's face seemed to light up even more.

"Yeah. Very. Well, I'm off." he stated, smiling at them both before heading away. David watched him go, then turned to Les.

"So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, Ice taught me how to shoot a slingshot. I'm not that good though."

"... whose Ice?"

"One of Spot's boys."

"I thought you guys went to the track."

"No, we went to the docks."

"Oh... what else did Ice teach you?"

"Well, he said to tell Race that he and Spot need to realize you can see under the docks... but I don't know what he meant." David turned red as he realized there may have been a double meaning to his and Race's earlier conversation.

"So... Race was with Spot all day?" he asked, his face turning into a small smirk. Les nodded. David's smirk became a grin. The beginning of an idea was forming in his head.

**the next day**

David walked up, and wrapped an arm around Race's shoulder.

"So, Les told me about the fun time you two had at the _tracks_ yesterday." Race almost dropped his papers. Suddenly, he seemed a bit more uncomfortable.

"Oh... really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Seemed you two found quite a good spot." David said with a smile. Racetrack shifted.,

"Uh, yeah. We, uh, did." he muttered. David chuckled.

"Oh, and apparently someone named Ice had a message for you. Apparently, you and Spot can be seen under the docks... but on the bright side... you got lucky." he stated, and walked away to go talk to Jack. His grin lit up as Racetrack paled. It was good to be a newsie.

**A/N: as always, reviews would be loved. i don't know how i feel about this story, so telling me how you liked it would probably make you my number one person. xD**


End file.
